Talk:Pious Haste
Hmm, this skill's ability just seems like something that could be good, but I can't place it... what enchantment skill would you benifit from losing AFTER this ends? Jioruji Derako 22:48, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Anything that causes damage or conditions at close range, such as Mirage Cloak. The idea is to use this while rushing in and when the stance ends it triggers an enchant, assisting in your offense. Of course, there are better Dervish stances... Arshay Duskbrow 23:18, 7 January 2007 (CST) Who says u even need to have an enchantment? Nice running skill, and with the tempary update, it owns! Perfect speed buff now 33% more speed with 0 points in the attribute. Can't get any better than that, if it's only about raw average speed. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 20:20, 1 February 2007 (CST) Hmm. What if you re-use it before it ends normally? I guess you don't loose, that means that Dervish primary users may use it with Vital Boon, so you run very fast away from mobs and you get healed from damage. Wow. - Abedeus 03:40, 2 February 2007 (CST) :You lose an enchant if you refresh it. --Fyren 03:44, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::if it's only about raw average speed. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 06:16, 2 February 2007 (CST) missed the other comment Indeed, compare to the popular and effective SDH - pious is cheaper (1e per second, rather than 5e per activation+1e per second) and has no activation time. Sweet. Phool 17:35, 5 February 2007 (CST) This speedbuff isn't great for a Dervish, but on a Warrior primary it's just about the best speed buff/cancel stance there is. Better than Dash, seeing as it can be kept up indefinitely and it's a better cancel stance, and DEFINITELY better than Sprint or Rush. - PsychoticMuffin :a warrior can't keep it up permanently simply because warrior's have 2 pips, though realistically that's not going to be an issue as it'd take quite a while to run out. As a dervish, yeah I'd use this happily on an AoM d/a. Phool 04:03, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::what u mean long lasting? om a warrior with 0 mystism (sp) will last 5 seconds ~Soqed Hozi~ 02:15, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::this is referring to my comment? I didn't say pious is long lasting. If you're thinking of it'd take quite a while to run out that's talking about running out of energy. Phool 12:48, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::::ooooooooooooh :D ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) dang! I used this on my rit for running, now its not as viable anymore :/ --Majnore 23:43, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Nerfed Why?! This was a balanced skill! It provided a maintainable speed boost at the cost of 25/33 of a caster's energy regen, and it even had a penalty for people who wanted to abuse it! It was used pretty much everywhere- HA, GvG, AB, PvE- but now it's like... bad. D: 00:59, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Still good on dervishes though. It was only nerfed so people would have to run points into it to not have a maintainable speed boost with no drawbacks (with +4 energy regen the 5 energy spent for it came back within the five seconds with regen)--Manbeast15 05:17, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Answered your own question felix, most anything in a primary attribute shouldn't be usable to another profession. a constant 33% boost from another classes' primary is a bit broken.70.124.115.109 15:29, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Not to mention that since it was a stance, it was a lot harder to snare them compared to them using a ele speed buff Blue.rellik 04:35, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::...I know D: 04:39, 17 February 2008 (UTC)